fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kaito Maneskinn
|base of operations = None Specified |status = Active. |relatives= Hyouka Nonaka (Second-Cousin) |magic = Beast Summoning Magic Duplication Magic Summoning Magic Transformation |weapons = Iaitō (Formerly) Kusanagi |image = }} |''迷宮快刀,|''Meikyū Kaitō}} is a Mage in training, who is driven by his vendetta. Also known as 'Rōnin ''(浪人, Rōnin) ', Kaitō would do whatever it takes to become stronger and avenge his deceased parents. Preferring to use his sword only in life-or-death situation and concealing his one ''true fighting style, Kaitō became a practitioner of unarmed or close quarters combat at K.I.M.A. He was born to Tobirama Meikyū and Shizuka Meikyū in Bosco. After his dreams were usurped from him and his life turned upside down, Kaitō was consumed by his inner darkness and nearly went rogue, that is, until he was rescued by a certain-man. After saving him from his own darkness, the man persuaded Kaitō to join K.I.M.A; as it was the only way for him to keep the kid in check. While initially Kaitō had some difficulty trying to fit in but later on, he became a part of K.I.M.A. Appearance Personality Relationships Sanji Atoddo Terza Smith Ren Akihiko History Magic & Abilities Way of Combat Rōnin's Blade Kaitō was trained in the art of Kendo and Iaidō ever since he was a kid and as such, is able to use shikake-waza and ōji-waza as well as fast draw techniques of Iaidō. However, since his training was not complete, Kaitō after the death of his parents combined these two styles with his acrobatic skills and created his own form of swordsmanship, known as "Rōnin's Blade (浪人の剣, Rōnin no Ken)". Rōnin's Blade not only depends largely on one's agility and reaction timing but is also much more instinctive and fluid compared to the other fighting styles. This means, the practitioner uses his instincts and speed to hit his opponent rapidly. Attacks and parries in this form of combat are described by the body zones they target. Such zones would include— head, right arm, right eye, left arm and side, torso, left leg, right leg and crotch. He retains the use of Mukizu Atemi (無傷当て身, Mukizu Atemi; lit. "Flawless Blow" or "Unharmed Strike"), which are a series of maneuvers that allows Kaitō to disarm his opponent at a blinding speed without actually harming the opponent. His form swordsmanship also uses ancient techniques such as the infamous Halbschwert. In this technique, he grips onto the central part of the sword blade with the left hand in order to execute more forceful thrusts against armored and unarmored opponents with relative ease; this can be devastating as Kaitō already possesses great strength. This style has been referred to an an eclectic form of swordsmanship or a hybrid as it borrows other fencing techniques such as Langort and Wechsel. He has shown the ability to quickly change positions from Zornhut to Langort and can actually use this sudden change in form or position to actually stab his opponent clean through their chest. This style also offers versatile techniques such as, Shōin (松韻, Shōin; lit. "Wind through pine trees"); his grandfather's signature technique that he apparently borrowed, in Shōin, Kaitō uses two blades instead of one and uses the first blade to swing at his opponent in a slashing motion, while letting go of it's hilt; causing it to fly towards the victim, confusing them and allowing him to move fluidly towards his opponent with a second sword in his other arm and attacks the victim at point blank range. The second or true attack can either be a simple slash used with great strength to bisect the opponent or a minute wound to an opponent by the edge of the blade. Kaitō has also recreated seemingly lost techniques such as the Falling Leaf in which he spins around and delivers several fast slashes to the opponent while standing behind them. Despite this, Rōnin's Blade can only offer so much versatility to a right handed swordsman who uses a single sword, this forces Kaitō to simply rush at this opponent's with his overwhelming speed and simply hack and slash them with all his might before they can notice; as Rōnin's Blade is actually meant to be a style of swordplay that utilizes dual blades and not one handed sword based combat. However, it wasn't until his fight with Junsei that he noticed this fact, hinting that Kaitō may not be entirely aware of his movements or entirely sure about his swordsmanship style. Although, after his fight with Junsei and admitting the shortcomings of his style, he modified his technique and began using two swords instead of one to use his signature form to the best of it's ability. It should be noted that, while Ronin's Blade is incredibly unpredictable and adaptable, it does force Kaitō to carry and use two swords and as mentioned before, it is clearly not meant to be used with a single sword; however, if situation calls for it, Kaitō is more than willing to improvise and modify his fighting style. The main principal or aspect of this form is to master— "an ever changing, unpredictable form that has no counter". Dual-sword wielders such as him, benefit from this style. It allows him to maintain a strong offense, as the speed of attack that two blades allows can overwhelm most opponents. A typical maneuver is to continually attack with one blade while relying on the other for defensive coverage, ensuring that the duelist can keep up his guard even as he attacked. However, it is common that both blades can be used for offensive purposes, keeping up a continuous wave-front assault. The two blades makes it easier to hold off multiple opponents, as one simply has more blades to parry with. Dual blades could also be used as a defensive or compensatory measure when engaging another opponent who utilized multiple blades in combat. Each blade having the length of a typical long-sword offered great range while striking and while due to using two swords with two hands, the strikes would not be as strong as they would be if one were to use a single hand, as demonstrated by Kaitō, one could always toss away the second sword or even lunge it at his enemy while shifting his body weight and holding onto his primary sword with two hands. A common misconception is that the wielders actually suffer from the loss of attack power as they are busy attacking and defending at the same time, however, it is not true as Rōnin's Blade is primarily an aggressive combat form relying on a combination of power, strength, and speed which also requires great coordination to be performed skillfully. Practitioners of Rōnin's Blade can perform wide, fast, and powerful swings and would sometimes even seek the aid of elemental magic to enhance their strikes and while the second blade is primarily for deflecting or blocking attacks, it can be used to attack as well. Much like Iaidō, it has smooth, controlled movements of drawing the sword from its scabbard, striking or cutting an opponent, removing blood from the blade, and then replacing the sword in the scabbard but Kaitō tends to not put his swords back into their respective scabbards as he believes that would leave him wide open. With this particular style, he can move at high speeds and could rain strong blows, jumping and attacking through the air. Powerful and quick spinning attacks could be utilized from all angles, either from ground or air. A master in combat can appear like a blur to their opponents, attacking from all directions—from the front, the sides, overhead, or behind and leave his opponent wondering. His swordsmanship combined with his reflexes have allowed him to performs feats such as slicing through a bullet or deflecting several arrows and bullets in combat. Physical Prowess '''Skilled Street-fighter/Dirty Fighting: Kaitō for most of the part is a self taught street fighter as he received only a little training in Daitō-ryū Aiki-jūjutsu before his parents were murdered. As noticed, even as a twelve year old, he was able to hold his own against a thug and used brute force to shatter his opponent's knee. During his Rōnin period, he showed some improvement and skill as he was able to hold out on his own while fighting three thugs and was able to use his environment to his advantage, by using a nearby wall to build up centripetal force and hit a thug and then toss a thug to hit another thug. He was also able to disarm a bandit and after snatching his gun away, managed to shoot him dead. He improvises his fighting skills with a series of lethal maneuvers and concealable weapons. While his techniques are questionable but they do produce result and actually help him defend himself against all odds. Kaitō has and will fight dirty and will use cheap-shots such as grabbing one's ear, biting their arm, breaking someone's finger, scratching or even jabbing their eyes. In his fight against Junsei, he caught the experienced martial artist off guard by throwing dirt into his eyes and kicking him in the groin. Even after joining Koma Inu's Magical Academy, he continues to use such techniques and has even punched his sparring partner in the throat in order to win. By his own admission, when it comes to close quarters combat, he is a brawler and not a fighter and as such often uses brute force and speed to overwhelm his enemies. When not sparing, he practices his aggressive form of close quarters combat on wooden dummies with protective armor. Over the past year, under Aiden Cordelia's tutelage, he has created his own form of combat which is seemingly a mixture of gun-wielding and Krav Maga, that is, he strikes down, disarms or hurts his enemies with one hand or elbow while simultaneously shooting them with his other hand. This form of aggressive combat is known as, Pardum rebellionem and has been forbidden on school grounds. However, in order to continue his training, Kaitō has agreed to use "wax bullets" instead of real ones on school grounds, thus enabling him to continue training. Kaitō's most notable weakness is his rage. Junsei and numerous others have told him that his rage blinds him in battle to the point of leaving physical and mental weak points open for attacks. Recently, he has made steps to putting the past behind him and has become a more disciplined and controlled fighter as a result of spending over an year in a controlled environment. In his second year, Kaitō started using tricking in combination with his Krav Maga techniques and was apparently taught by Junsei himself in the art. As the name suggests, s tricking, is a training discipline that combines martial arts kicks with flips and twists from gymnastics as well as many dance moves and styles from breakdancing. It aims to achieve an aesthetic display of different combinations of "tricks". Due to his eidetic kinesthesia, after observing one's movements, he can understand an opponent's method of thinking and fighting and can anticipate their moves. Once he understand his opponent's strategy, he is able to find their flaw and weakness in their fighting style and take them down with little effort. Enhanced Strength: Kaitō can lift and press several hundred kilograms, and can cause harm to individuals with immense durability. His physical strength also extends into his legs, enabling him to be able to jump to a height of several stories in a single bound; though some suspect it to be a result of his incredible agility and acrobatic skills. The upper limits of his strength are still unknown. He was also able to send Akihiro Akatsuki flying many meters with a single punch. He can snap steel handcuffs and chains, and is capable of breaking through doors with a single strike. Enhanced Speed: Due to the fact that Kaitō ever since his childhood is used to moving and fighting in his ethernano-enhanced Samurai armor, he is significantly faster than normal human mages. Kaitō was able to race his rival while they both were wearing the standard armor and managed to beat him by a small mark; to put this in perspective, an ethernano-enhanced Samurai armor weighs anywhere from 40-45 lbs, when added with the weight of his tantō (1 lb) and his sword (roughly 5 lbs), the total weight is around 50 lbs (not counting his leg weights, which on their own weigh about 25 lbs each) and yet, was timed to be capable of running a mile (1600 meters) in only 72 seconds (22.22 m/s). However, after his encounter with Aeacus Raiden, he deemed himself to be unworthy and slow, as a result, he spent six months enhancing and augmenting his speed and agility, as a result by the time he joined Koma Inu's Magical Academy, he was regarded as the fastest student ever witnessed in the academy. While his exact speed is unknown, over the past year as a K.I.M.A student, Kaitō has learned to further enhance his speed by using his magic. While the enhancement is temporary and can be maintained for shorter bursts, he is able to become thrice as faster and knows how to use this augmented speed to the best of his ability. Kaitō has been observed to be capable of achieving speeds in excess of 70 m/s in a matter of seconds; though, he can't maintain this speed for extended periods of time. Enhanced Durability: Kaitō's body is physically tougher, and more resistant to some types of injury than the body of a normal human. His body is also more resistant to impact forces than most humans. He can withstand great impacts, such as falling from a height of thirty feet or being thrown through a plate-glass window; something that would severely injure or kill a normal human. He has also managed to recover from blunt force trauma in a matter of minutes; though, he was dizzy during the entire fight. Despite this durability, he far from being invulnerable. Impressive Reflexes & Agility: Kaitō extraordinarily limber and his tendons and connective tissues were twice as elastic as the average human being's, despite their enhanced strength. He has shown to be fast enough to catch an arrow with his hand while barely looking at it; hinting that his reflexes are much more superior than the average person. He can easily perform the most complicated acrobatic moves as his body is extremely flexible, giving him agility, balance and bodily coordination that a normal man would strive to achieve. In combination with his acrobatic skills, the speed of his reflexes allows him to dodge almost any attack. High Pain Tolerance: Kaitō has trained his body to possess a higher than average tolerance for pain. He achieved this by cutting himself repeatedly or by pouring boiling water on the sensitive parts of his body. It would seem that his training has payed off, as seen, during his brief fight with Junsei, he was left with a shattered wrist and three fractured ribs but insisted on continuing the fight. This combined with his determination makes him a nigh-unstoppable force. Magical Abilities Summoning Magic (召しの魔法, Meshi no Mahō) ': Summoning Magic is a Caster and Holder Magic. While most user's tend to use their own magic, Kaitō uses a small orb with mystical symbols on it to summon objects out of thin air from a completely different location. However, since Kaitō is not used to using his own magic in order to draw or summon objects, it takes him significantly longer amount of time to summon objects. This leaves him vulnerable in certain situations since there is a limit to how many times he can use the orb. He mostly uses this magic to call forth his sword and his gauntlets. However, after training under Samarra for three months, Kaitō's summoning skills have improved drastically; to the point where he can summon and unleash a volley of shurikens at his enemy in a matter of seconds. *'Fragarach: Fragarch is an incredibly rare sword and magical artifact that is also refereed to as "The Answerer" as it has the ability to speak to it's wielder and can often offer the wielder advice. The sword itself is roughly five hundred years old and despite being old, is actually still very sharp and resilient. The weapon can also be used as a detector or a sensing device as it has the ability to magically sense negative emotions around it. It can sense anything from hate, anger, grief, despair to fear; making it extremely useful. The blade itself is comparable to that of a long sword (albeit being slightly longer) and much like a long sword has a grip for two hands. Combined with it's ergonomic grip and extremely sharp edge, the Fragarach can either defend against or even cut through other swords. Fragarach much like Kusanagi can be flexible and has shocking or impact absorbing capability and can defend against assaults from heavier weapons without compromising it's integrity. Due to being enhanced with magic, Fragarch is cold and frost resistant and offers some level of resistance against electricity and lightning-magic despite being made of metal. However, it is far from being indestructible and has been destroyed twice; causing Kaitō to ultimately abandon the sword. *'Gravity Gauntlets ''(重力甲掛け, Jūryoku Kōgake) : Kaitō can summon magical gauntlets that not only project his wrists and fingers from swords, daggers and other bladed weaponry but also give him the ability to manipulate his personal gravitational field, allowing him to make himself heavy or light, cause himself to fall toward any direction instead of the earth, and adapt to the gravity of any place. By increasing personal gravity at extreme levels, Kaitō becomes capable of forming a vapor cone as he moves; hinting that he can likely achieve transonic speed. *'Shogun's Crimson Nail (将軍の紅釘, Shōgun no Benikugi''): Using his Summoning Bracelets, Kaitō unleashes a barrage of mystical chakrams' imbued with fire-magic at his opponent(s). Due to the summoning speed of his bracelets, the summoned chakrams are thrown with the actual speed of a "flash of lightning", ruining the opponent's outset of the battle, and snatching away the initiative. Beast Summoning Magic (野獣召しの魔法, Yajūmeshi no Mahō) ': The ''Beast Summoning Magic is very similar to Summoning Magic and it is believed that it has been derived from the aforementioned magic. This magic allows Kaitō to bring forth objects from another dimension, or point in space, and have them appear in the space where he place a magic circle. However, like all summoners, before performing a beast summoning, he had to make a contract with the beast. *'''Zotz; The Bat God: Zotz, better known as The Bat God (神の蝙蝠, Kami no Kōmori; lit. "God of Bats") ' is Kaitō's strongest summon and is apparently one of the strongest and most vicious summons in existence. Weighing in excess of a ton and standing thirteen feet tall, Zotz is a grotesque and intimidating figure. Zotz is equipped with his augmented ecolocation power, enhanced hearing, smell, strength, razor sharp claws and control over other bats. When combined with his power of flight, Zotz is an unstoppable force who has a taste for human and beast blood alike. While intelligent, Zotz refuses to speak in the presence of humans unless he considers them to be worthy. This angry creature can produce a scream so powerful that it can not only shatter glass but also send full grown adults flying away. While he is bound by the contract, Zotz has shown the ability to resist the contracts power and has often attacked his summoners in past. However, due to Kaitō amazing magical reserves and mental fortitude, Zotz not only acknowledges him as his equal but also is secretly intimidated by the boy. Zotz has shown some degree of expertise in the use of Wind Magic. *'Bat Colony: Kaitō has also shown the ability to summon a small colony or group of bats in order to hunt down or track his victims or locate objects and artifacts. *'Silhouette ''(影, Kage) : Silhouette is a twilight wolf, who can not only speak but can also manipulate the element of light and darkness. He is currently Kaitō's favorite summon and shares a strong bond with him. 'Duplication Magic ''(複製の魔法, Fukusei no Mahō) ': Duplication Magic is a Caster Magic that allows Kaitō to instantly create several replicas' of himself. The Duplication Magic much like it's Black Art counter part, allows the Kaitō to essentially create several clones or replicas of himself. However, instead of focusing on different aspects of his emotions, the clones' are exactly like him. In fact, they talk, act and move like the original; making them indistinguishable. Interestingly enough, each clone has the power to further replicate. Each clone creates an identical physical living duplicate of itself upon any physical impact. This process is spontaneous and cannot be prevented even by Kaitō. The duplicates think, feel, and act independently, though are usually guided by the original. Each clone is mentally linked to each other and the original; allowing for coordinated attacks and surveillance. The original can also obviously absorb the duplicates back into his body, this also restores his lost magic energy in the process. Kaitō regularly uses his duplicates to gain intel on his enemies, overwhelm is opponents or simply distract or confuse people. *'Healing: He can use the unique merging or process of clone absorption to heal himself. When he absorbs his clones, if uninjured, not only does he gain their energy but also their physical and mental health. Using this trick, he can recover quickly. However, if his duplicates are badly injured and he tries to absorbs them, he will gain their injuries and suffering in the process. *'Experience Gain/Tactical Advantage': A characteristic that is unique to the duplicates is that any experience the clones gain during their existence is transferred to Kaitō once they are dispersed. This makes the technique ideal for spying and exploiting one's weak points. *'Omni-clones': After training for fifteen months at K.I.M.A, Kaitō has now shown the ability to create clones of other people, although, they still retain Kaitō's personality and are connected to him but their physical appearance can be altered in anyway to fool enemies. He can also use his new found skill to duplicate non-biological objects and even use a certain tactic known as Axle Dance; a tactical maneuver in which, he creates several clones while simultaneous moving extremely fast to quickly move behind the clones and uses Transformation to transform himself into an inanimate object nearby in order to confuse the enemy. It seems that he can mentally control and potentially takeover a clone's consciousness, this makes him capable of toying with his opponent(s). **'Unlimited Blade Works (限りない剣製造所, Kagirinaiken Seizōjo''): Using his cloning ability and applying it on an inanimate object such as a sword, Kaitō is able to generate several swords. When first used, he was able to fill the entire battle field with a vast array of swords. In addition, he can force these blades (the clones), to explode without warning. 'Transformation (変身魔法 Henshin Mahō'') ''': Transformation is a Caster Magic that allows Kaitō to change or alter his appearance. This magic is mainly utilized by him to either conceal something or befool his opponent(s). He can also use this magic to transform into different creatures and has in fact once surprised his classmates by transforming into a giant woolly mammoth. '''Great Magic Power: *'Magical Aura': *'Quick Magic Recovery': Acclimated Others Skilled Marksman: Kaitō considers himself to be the best marksman in his family (technically, he is as none of his family members have ever used a gun) and is seemingly a decent marksman. He has missed only a couple of times during his training and since this skill evolved out of necessity and was not taught to him, he has a far better understanding of how guns work. He is also an expert in the use of any projectile such as knives and can use anything he gets his hands on as a weapon (such as paperclips). He currently uses a SIG Sauer P226 SCT as his primary weapon and only uses his swords when necessary. He also uses his gun in his unique form of close quarters combat; which makes him a very dangerous opponent. However, since he is not allowed to use real bullets when practicing in the academy, he either uses wax bullets or rubber bullets when practicing or sparring. At some point in his time, he tried to use a combat shotgun but didn't like the recoil and continued using his P226 SCT. *'Archery': Like other Samurai children, Kaitō was also trained in Kyūjutsu (弓術) and is able to hurt and maim several targets with single precision shots. He was skilled enough to shoot down a bunch of apples falling from a tree within five second. However, due to relying more on his gun and sword, his skills with the bow and arrow have significantly deteriorated. Proficient Gymnast and Acrobat: Kaitō has been shown to be very well versed in gymnastics and is in fact an impressive fighter because of his acrobatic skills and dirty fighting tactics; something he schooled in ever since he began his training as a kid. His naturally athletic body allows him to jump very high without effort -- this, coupled with his prodigious gymnastic skills, makes his an incredibly acrobatic and "bouncy" threat in combat, adding to his momentum with his incredibly sharp longsword. He can easily pull off mid-air cartwheels, b-twist and several other acrobatic stunts; including a quadruple back-flip. His acrobatic skills combined with his agility makes him very hard to hit in a fight, and he combines these skills with his fighting skills to dispatch several opponents at once. Unlike most Samurai's who generally wait for their opponent to make the first move, Kaitō prefers to use his speed and agility in combat to speedblitz his opponent and deliver the first strike. It is possible that other Samurai's are as agile as him and their armor simply slows them down as it was mentioned by himself that the typical Samurai armor weighs him down and he was forced to discard it while fighting a certain person and he hasn't been seen wearing an armor ever since. In addition, despite being only sixteen, Kaitō is skilled enough to easily dodge bullets, knifes, blades and such and is even fast enough to deflects them back in mid air. Tactile Learning: Kaitō is shown to be have an advanced growth rate, quickly learning as he takes a hands-on approach to whatever skill he applies himself to as he amassed a wide-variety of skills with expert, if not masterful, proficiency in each. This is why he has been described as a "do-er" and not a reader or a listener. He naturally possesses amazing hand to eye coordination and can perform almost any physical task after he has seen them once. In Kaitō's case, he has something called "eidetic kinesthesia" which is the physical equivalent to photographic memory. This means, he can copy any movement after seeing it performed once, including acrobatics, martial arts, and other physical stunts. He can copy how a person aims, uses a sword, kicks and become perform these tasks with equal or greater finesse. Advanced Scout: Kaitō naturally is a very gifted scout and adept at stealth and concealment. He is capable of easily tracking and trailing people without them noticing. Equipment * Iaitō (居合刀, Iaitō) (Formerly): * Kusanagi (草薙の剣) ': Kusanagi, better known as ''Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi is a sword that is passed from one generation to another among the Meikyū. TBA~ *'The Orb (オーブ, Ōbu'') ' (Formerly): *'Summoning Bracelets (口寄せ腕輪, Kuchiyose Udewa; lit. "Spiritualism Bangle"): Kaitō fascinated by the technology used in the "orb" requested Junsei to make him a pair of "summoning bracelets" that would allow him to summon tools and objects with an enhanced speed and greater efficiency. These bracelets would allow him to store tools in a pocket dimension and can be instantly called upon when needed. The greatest advantage of this item is that the time between taking out a tool, taking the right stance and actually throwing it is greatly reduced, if not completely diminished. Unlike the orb, these bracelets do not heat up rapidly or have a limit to how many times they can perform a summoning in one day. Class Schedule Mandatory Subjects Mandatory classes are obligatory for all students regardless what department they're majoring in, no exceptions allowed. The founders state that these classes are the most important ones as they are the basics and bases for any other. * Lacrima usages, understanding and development: This class is a hands on learning style class that focuses on the use of lacrima, a magic crystalline substance, and it's uses in everyday life and battle. Students will get the chance to handle a variety of lacrima styles, from communication lacrima to magically charged lacrima. Student will be given a final project where they must develop a way to utilize lacrima with their own magic, and give a presentation on how they would use that in combat. All activities will be performed in a safe environment with proper supervision. * Hand to Hand Combat: The Hand to Hand Combat class consists of three parts, offense, defense and strategy. The offense consists of simply learning how to punch and different ways of attacking and also how to improve your offense in general. Defense includes how to block your opponents attacks, dodge them and even how to counter them. Expect to get hit in this course. The strategy portion of the course consists of many different ways on how to win a hand to hand fight such as learning your opponents weaknesses and exploiting them. Students are expected to have a fun time during this course and to participate as much as they can. The teacher will be separating the students into different groups based on initial strength in order to prevent anyone from getting seriously injured. Depending on how a student performs throughout the year, students will be able to move up and down in groups. Monday-Thursday will be training and Friday's will be scrimmaging days. * Physical Training: The Physical Training course at K.I.M.A. teaches the students how to become more fit and prepared for battle (if need be). Physical training consists of many aerobic exercises and weight training, in order to become stronger. There are a wide array of different physical activities that you are able to partake in such as rock climbing, weight lifting and simple sports that will do throughout the year in KIMA. We hope here at KIMA that each student does their best in class but also has fun. * Caster Magic: The Caster Magic class at K.I.M.A. teaches the students the basic principles of one of the huge branches of magic, Caster Magic. During this class, students will learn how to recognize a caster magic and how to nullify or counter it on their own. They will learn how to expell ethernano throughout their bodies in order to create auras and how to properly utilize this fighting style. * Holder Magic: The Holder Magic class at K.I.M.A. teaches the students the basic principles of one of the huge branches of magic, Holder Magic. During this class, students will learn how to recognize a holder magic and how to nullify or counter it on their own. They will learn how to chanell ethernano through various objects and bodies in order to amplify the already existing power within and how to properly utilize this fighting style. Elective Subjects * Magical Creatures: This class offers students the chance to learn about a variety of magical beings and creatures that can range from an elemental Phoenix to frogs that can tell the future! In this class students will be able to learn where a creature's habitat is, how to go about dealing with them, weaknesses, strengths and more! This class is for students who love learning about animals and other beings that they may come across in their future magic careers! This class is stationed in the Magical Knowledge Department. *'Ranged Weapons': This class offers students a great opportunity to learn how to handle and use ranged weapons varying from bows and arrows to throwing knives and spears. Students will be able to practice their aim at targets and their ability to use each weapon. This class is for students who are possibly interested in magic that involves ranged weapons such as Bow Magic or Guns Magic. This class is stationed in the Armed Combat Department. *'Lost and Slayer Magic': This class offers students the ability to learn about magic erased from history and records, lost and slayer Magic! Students can learn about magic ranging from various lost magic like Arc of Time to different slayer styles! Not only will students learn about slayer magic itself, but different types like Dragon, Phoenix, God, Demon, and more! This class is for students who want to know more about the magic itself as it is rare to find slayer magic users at the age range we currently have at K.I.M.A. This class is stationed in the Magical Knowledge Department. *'Geography': This class offers students an opportunity to study and get to know the regions all over Fiore. In this class students will be able to learn how to make their own maps, evaluate optimal routes while traveling and such. It is very helpful and is considered to be one of the more useful classes taught at K.I.M.A. It is stationed in the Magical Knowledge Department. Class Schedule Trivia * Kaitō Meikyū's physical appearance is based on Hiraga Saito. Quotes * "I don't even have a Bushido. Oh and guess what? Bushido is a modern term that non-Samurai's use. It's not an actual term. If you ask me, mate---I just train, sleep, eat and kick ass. Love the feeling of kicking someone's teeth in. " *''"Okay, let me get this straight, you actually want to challenge a Samurai in archery? Well, I am more of a Rōnin but don't let that stop you from being stupid!"'' Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:K.I.M.A